


Corner

by telera



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficcy to prove Sam can also be a Dom- and Ed a bottom. Written for the Porn Battle XII after nhpw's prompt: "Handcuffs".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corner

‘Time’s up. Turn around’.

Ed swallowed and obeyed, turning around very slowly on his knees until he was facing the dining room again. He didn’t dare look up, so he fixed his eyes on the floor, pretty much as he had been doing for the past half an hour on the corner.

‘How do you feel, pet?’ Sam asked. 

Ed was the very picture of submissiveness, naked except for the two cock rings and the collar around his neck. It was a black leather studded collar with a silver nametag on it that said ‘whore’. The first time Sam had fastened it around his neck, Ed had almost come in his pants.

‘Ashamed, Sir’.

Sam walked up to him and lifted his chin.

‘Not near enough. You embarrassed me this morning at the Board Meeting, pet. I’ll have to remind you what your mouth is really for’.

Sam took the handcuffs out of his pocket and Ed shivered. He knew what was coming, and he stammered what he knew would be a vain plea.

‘Sir, please… I… I have learnt my lesson, I…’

The cold metal bound his wrists behind his back with a definitive click, and Sam pulled Ed’s glasses off his nose.

‘I will never do it again, Sir, I’m truly sor-’

The hard slap caught Ed by surprise. He lost his balance, only to regain it when Sam backhanded him again.

‘Your mouth is not for talking’ Sam hissed as he pressed Ed’s cheeks and mouth to force it open ‘What is it for?’

‘For… To suck cocks’ Ed managed, but Sam was not still satisfied.

‘Any cock?’

‘Yours, Sir’ Ed whispered ‘I’m your cock hungry whore, Sir’.

‘Indeed you are. Come here, slut’.

Sam sat down on the sofa and spread his knees apart, opening his fly and stroking his cock. Ed walked on his knees until he was between Sam’s legs, the thick, engorged cock right in front of his face.

‘Open, whore’ Sam ordered, and when Ed obeyed, Sam thrust deeply inside his mouth. Ed gagged and tried to pull back, but Sam held his head fast, and forced him to swallow his cock to the balls.

‘Work your throat around my cock, slut. I want to feel it’.

Ed’s eyes watered and he felt sick for a moment, but then he remembered to breath and started sucking.

‘That’s right, whore. This is exactly what your mouth is for’ Sam said as he grabbed Ed’s head and moved it up and down his cock. 

Ed struggled against the handcuffs, feeling his skin chaffing, and he welcomed the pain, as it distracted him from the brutal face fucking. It wasn’t long until the first spurts hit the back of his throat, and Ed prepared to swallow, not daring to face Sam’s punishment if he let his cum dribble down his chin.

‘That’s a good pet’ Sam praised as he tucked his spent cock back in his pants. ‘Now’ he said as he rubbed the tip of his leather boot against Ed’s cock and balls ‘Would you like to cum, whore?’

‘Yes, Sir. Very much, Sir, please’.

‘Mmm’ Sam grinned ‘Go back to your corner and I’ll think about it’.

Ed let out a shaky breath and lowered his head in defeat. Last time, he had waited five hours to be granted an orgasm that hurt him more than relieved him, and it seemed his fate would be the same tonight. 

‘Yes, Sir’ he muttered, and walked on his knees back to the corner, resting his forehead against the wall and starting to count the lines on the wooden floor again.


End file.
